


Thick Thighs, Teary Eyes, Baby Blue Lies

by minhoeskitten



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys Kissing, Come Marking, Come play, Coming Untouched, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom Seo Changbin, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hyung Kink, Just a little tho, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Minho is needy, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, baby gushes all over himself, but changbin helps and they take a bath together and it's v soft and sweet, but only slightly - Freeform, changbin calls minho his kitten but there's no actual pet play, changbin can't watch his damn drama in peace, changbin gets a little possessive but nothing major, changbin is an angel, changbin jerks minho off while he fucks him, changbin refers to himself as master a few times, cock kneeing just doesn't sound right lmao, cock stepping but with a knee instead of a foot, he calls changbin hyung, heavy praise kink undertones for both of them but it's never explicitly mentioned, minho asks for permission to come like an angel, minho cries a lot, minho is very shaky and disoriented and crying a lot, minho only refers to himself in third person as kitty, minho squirts/pisses/whatever you want to call it, minho tries to get in changbin's pants by wearing his hoodie and a surprise underneath, super sweet aftercare, thigh fucking, yes changbin fucks minho's pretty thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoeskitten/pseuds/minhoeskitten
Summary: "What do you want then, babe?""Maybe I just want you."Or.Needy Minho has a surprise hidden under Changbin's stolen hoodie. Changbin decides to lay claim to what's his.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Thick Thighs, Teary Eyes, Baby Blue Lies

Changbin was absorbed in a drama when Minho called him from the living room doorway. “Binnie?”

“Yeah?” The younger man mumbled and didn’t even glance away from the TV screen.

Minho huffed and shuffled into the room, raising his voice slightly to try to snap Changbin out of his TV-induced stupor. “Bin-ah!”

Attention unwavering, Changbin nodded in affirmation that he was ‘listening’ if Minho was trying to tell him something, “What, babe?”

The elder childishly stomped his foot, balling his fists at his sides and pouting as a dissatisfied noise bubbled from his throat. A smile twitched at the corner of Bin’s mouth, but Minho was too busy pouting to notice. Changbin stayed focused on his show as Minho softly padded further into the room until he was right in front of the younger man.

Faster than Bin could take in the sight of him, Minho plopped down into Changbin’s lap, thick, bare thighs on either side, and placed his still closed fists on the younger man’s chest, waiting. Changbin reached for the remote to switch the TV off; he could watch the rest of the drama another time.

He turned his attention to the man in his lap, "Aw, is my kitten needy?"

"Shut up!" Minho half-whined, half-shouted, looking away in embarrassment.

Changbin tapped Minho’s hip roughly in warning. "Now, now. Is that any way to speak to your master?"

Still unable to make eye contact, the elder slumped forward and buried his face in Bin’s neck. "No," he whispered ashamedly against his skin.

"No, what?"

Minho sighed and nuzzled further into Changbin, whining apologetically, "No, kitty was bad. Kitty is sorry, hyung."

"That's my good boy," Bin praised, petting Minho’s hair with one hand while the other traced patterns over the back of the oversized hoodie, the only article of clothing aside from briefs the elder was wearing. Changbin was pretty sure it was his hoodie, considering how big it was on Minho -- the hemline reached just about the middle of his thighs. The fact that it was  _ his _ hoodie only served to make Changbin’s body feel hotter.

“This mine?” He asked as he gently tugged at the hemline. Minho nodded into his neck. “Mm, I love it when you wear my clothes, babe.”

Bin could feel the elder smile against his skin, “I know you do.”

“Yeah, and you usually wear my clothes when you want something because you think it softens me up or some shit, right?” Changbin chuckled as he felt Minho’s grin widen.

Minho sat up straight and looked down his nose at the younger man. “So what if I do?”

Bin rolled his eyes playfully and smoothed his hands over Minho’s bare thighs, causing the elder to shiver in his hold. “Alright, what do you want then, babe? Try me.”

Smirking, Minho flattened his palms against Changbin’s pecs before snaking his arms around his neck and leaning in to brush their noses together. “Maybe I just want you.”

Changbin swallowed thickly and unconsciously tugged the elder closer, “That can be arranged.”

“Well, that was easy,” Minho mumbled under his breath. It earned him a slap across the right side of his ass which, in turn, urged a pitiful whimper to pass his lips as he sank into the younger man again.

“Beg properly, or you won’t get what you want,” Changbin growled in Minho’s ear. “We both know I can easily hold out. And we both know you’re the needy one in this situation. So, beg, kitten.” He paused to yank the elder back by his hair with one hand, causing Minho to let out a strangled yelp, while his other hand gripped tightly at Minho’s jaw. “Tell me exactly what you want and maybe I’ll give it to you.”

Minho took a shaky breath and did what was demanded of him, “Please. Kitty needs you. Needs you to fuck him with your cock so he can’t sit down for days.” The elder let out a wanton moan when his eyes slipped closed and his imagination ran wild. “Please, hyung,” he whispered, inadvertently grinding his hips as a particularly vulgar image of Changbin roughly fucking him flashed in his mind.

Bin loosened his grip and leaned forward to mouth at Minho’s ear. “Good boy,” he praised, loving how the elder shivered again in response. He reached down to smooth over Minho’s pretty thighs once more, sliding his palms up to grasp at his hips as he continued to nip and suck at the elder’s earlobe. Minho melted at his touch, pleading sweetly for more when Changbin fluidly rolled their hips together.

The younger man smiled against the delicate skin under Minho’s ear, leaving a kiss there before the elder gave in and turned his head to finally kiss Changbin’s doll-like lips. He sighed blissfully as soon as their lips met and tightened his hold around Bin’s neck.

Changbin couldn’t disguise how much he loved kissing Minho or how desperate it made him. He pulled the older man in closer by his clutch on Minho’s hips, grinding up and driving another sweet moan from Minho which he eagerly swallowed as their mouths moved together hotly.

Chests plastered together and Minho’s fingers tangled in the strands of hair at the nape of the younger man’s neck, the two kissed for what felt like hours, only finally pulling away and resting their foreheads together to catch their breath, lips bitten red and beautifully kiss-swollen.

“Fuck, I love you,” Changbin whispered between heaving breaths. Minho smiled brightly at him, chuckling as the younger immediately moved to mouth at his neck, sucking shades of claret and sanguine into his skin. The elder sharply inhaled when Bin found a particularly sensitive spot and bit down on it. He lapped at the mark he left. “Love that you’re mine,” Changbin mumbled between kisses over the branded skin. “ _ Mine _ .”

“Yes, kitty’s yours, hyung.” Minho whimpered as he rolled his hips yet again, “All yours!”

Changbin smirked against him, “So needy for me, baby.” He dipped his hands underneath the hoodie to ghost his hands up and down the heated skin of Minho’s sides but came across something unexpected before he could do so. “What’s this?” Bin pushed the elder to sit up straighter and lifted the front of the hoodie just enough to expose the lower part of his stomach. There, where Changbin expected a normal pair of briefs to be hugging Minho’s hips, Minho’s hard, leaking cock was trapped behind baby blue lace. The younger man stared at the way the delicate material clung to him, pre-cum already seeping through the holes of the dainty floral pattern.

“God, you’re needier than I thought! Pulled out all the stops to try to get in my pants, didn’t you?” Bin taunted, smirk still evident on his smug face as he slowly dragged his gaze up to meet Minho’s eyes. Or at least he tried to. Minho had brought a sweater paw up to his face, staring off at an apparently very interesting section of wall, blush high on his gorgeous cheekbones. Changbin scoffed at him, “Dressed like this,” he paused to gesture at the man in his lap, “and you can’t even look me in the eye.” He heard more than saw Minho gulp in trepidation.

Changbin grabbed the elder by the hips again and tossed him onto the couch next to him. Minho squeaked in surprise, covering his face with two sweater paws instead of one. “Hiding, huh?” Bin prompted. “Is my whore too ashamed of himself?”

Minho whined pathetically behind the fabric of the hoodie. Changbin tutted, “Greedy, greedy kitten. Only wants my cock.” He leaned over him and unceremoniously yanked Minho’s hands away from his face by his wrists, sneering at him, “Filthy slut wants  _ so _ much attention, but as soon as he gets his way, he can’t even look at his master’s face!”

Changbin languidly dropped Minho’s hands and sat back on his heels. “Pitiful. Such a  _ disappointment _ .”

The second that word left Bin’s lips, Minho scrambled to sit up in front of him, wide eyes all watery and pleading. “Hyung, no! Kitty’s sorry! So so sorry! Only want hyung. Love hyung. So much. Please, kitty’s really sorry!”

Bin gripped Minho’s jaw once again and raised a challenging eyebrow at him. “It won’t happen again, will it, kitten?”

Minho tried to shake his head in Changbin’s grasp, “Kitty promises!”

“That’s my good boy. Now lay back down,” Bin motioned towards the cushions and Minho quickly obeyed.

“Is hyung gonna fuck kitty now?” Minho questioned, curious eyes blinking rapidly as he laid down comfortably.

“No.”

The elder protested, whining and wailing, but Bin cut him off, “Ah, ah. If you’re a good boy for hyung and do as I say, maybe.”

“Yes, hyung,” Minho laid back on the sofa cushion and waited.

Changbin moved to lift Minho’s hoodie but he paused, “Any more surprises?”

The elder shook his head, “No, hyung. Does hyung not like kitty’s surprise?”

“Oh, baby,” Bin softened immediately. “Hyung loves it. My kitten looks so beautiful. Your cute little cock looks so pretty in lace, baby!” Changbin bent down to press a few gentle kisses over Minho’s clothed cock, urging giggles and little moans to pass his lips.

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Now,” Bin sighed as he sat back up, palming himself through his sweats. “Hyung is going to fuck these pretty thighs of yours and cum all over his kitten’s lovely surprise. How does that sound?” Minho looked like he was about to protest again but Changbin lifted a brow and he contented.

Bin moved to untuck himself but the elder reached for his hand to stop him. The look he received for his sudden disobedience chilled him to the bone but Minho quickly explained himself, “Kitty thinks hyung is really pretty, too.” His cheeks reddened and he glanced away shyly before looking back up at Changbin, big eyes shining wetly. “Can kitty see hyung, please? Wanna see hyung’s muscles while he fucks kitty’s thighs.”

“Fuck!” Changbin growled and lunged forward, smashing his lips onto Minho’s and kissing him roughly. He wrapped his arm around Minho’s small waist and squeezed tightly while his other hand harshly gripped Minho’s jaw, guiding him in the kiss. The elder panted into Changbin’s mouth, whining as the younger man sucked and bit at his lips. “You can’t just  _ say _ things like that, baby! You drive me fucking crazy!” Bin groaned against Minho’s mouth before pulling away to pull his own shirt over his head. “Better?”

Minho stared at him with wide eyes, gaze dancing over the curves and lines of Changbin’s muscular torso. He nodded dumbly, mouth agape and lips still glistening from the heated kiss they had just shared. The elder hesitantly reached up to just barely trail his fingertips over Bin’s heated skin and the younger man couldn’t help but shiver under the light touch.

Changbin stood up from the couch to remove his sweats and grab the lube from the drawer in the end table before kneeling on the cushion and positioning Minho’s legs how he wanted them. “Ready, kitten?” Minho bit his lip and nodded again, eyes fixated on the space where his thick thighs met each other, waiting for Bin to thrust between them. The younger man hissed as he coated his angry red cock with lube. He lined himself up, Minho’s calves resting on his shoulder, and slowly pushed in while the elder tensed his muscles without being asked to. Changbin let out a long groan and his eyes fluttered closed, “Good boy.”

Preening at the praise but unable to look anywhere but where Changbin’s cock was peeking out between his thighs, Minho moaned right along with him, craving friction on his own aching cock. Bin began to thrust, slowly at first with long, drawn out strokes. He kissed and bit at Minho’s legs, clutching them to his chest as he quickened his pace. Minho watched him in awe - fascinated by how his muscles tensed and relaxed, how his face contorted in pleasure, how his noises became more high-pitched the closer he got to release.

“Gonna cum,” Changbin breathed. “Gonna cum all over your pretty cock and your pretty stomach. You want that, baby?”

Minho nodded energetically, “Yes, please, hyung! Use kitty to make you cum!”

Changbin moaned wantonly as he rapidly thrusted into Minho’s thighs, throwing his head back, “Fuck!” He quickly took one calf in each hand and spread Minho’s legs, giving himself a full view of Minho’s pretty, lace-covered cock. Bin held one leg down by gripping the meat of the elder’s thigh while his other hand tugged at his own cock. Eyebrows furrowing in pleasure, the younger man whispered the Minho’s name just loud enough for him to hear as he covered his lower half with his cum, stripes of white splayed over the baby blue lace.

Minho’s own dick twitched and he whimpered as he came untouched, staining the dainty fabric. A few spurts spilled out of the thin material, mixing with Changbin’s cum that covered his lower abdomen. “Fuck, you look so beautiful, baby! And I didn’t even have to touch your cute cock to make you cum!” Bin praised, dragging his fingertips through the mess and smearing it around, ruining the pretty lingerie even more.

The elder blushed and looked up at Changbin expectantly. Bin smirked knowingly as he leaned over Minho to brush the hair from his eyes with his clean hand. “Does my greedy kitten still want more?” Minho pouted and reached up to throw his arms around Changbin’s neck, dragging him down for another kiss.

“Please, hyung. Want you!” Minho whined against his lips.

Changbin feigned confusion, “You want me? I thought you just wanted my cock!”

Tears began to well up in the elder’s eyes as his desperation got the best of him. “Want hyung! Want you, hyung! Kitty wants hyung, please! Kitty needs you!”

Minho wrapped his legs around Changbin’s hips in an effort to bring him closer. The younger man gently collapsed onto him, essentially trapping their dicks between themselves in the sticky mess they had created. A choked sob mixed with a moan passed Minho’s lips at the friction on his sensitive cock. Bin let out a huff at the contact but rolled his hips against the elder’s.

“Still so needy, aren’t you, baby? You say you want me,” Changbin paused, shaking his head. “But I think you want my cock, too.”

“Please,” Minho blubbered, a single tear falling as his lower lip quivered.

Changbin swallowed a growl, hand reaching up to trace Minho’s cheekbone, breaking the track the tear had left on his skin. “So fucking gorgeous when you cry,” he spoke, barely a whisper. “My beautiful baby.”

He captured Minho’s lips in another heated kiss. Snaking a hand under the hoodie, Bin brushed his fingertips over one of Minho’s very sensitive nipples, taking the opportunity to suck on the elder’s tongue when he gasped into his mouth. Changbin smirked at the older man’s reaction.

Suddenly needing him out of the article of clothing, Bin broke the kiss and sat back on his knees, lifting the hoodie over Minho’s head when he obediently sat up. Minho reached to take off the lingerie but Changbin stopped him, coy smirk playing upon his lips, “These stay on a little longer.”

Minho pouted and mumbled something about them being “uncomfy” but he didn’t put up a fight. The younger man’s hands found Minho’s ribcage and he brushed his thumbs over the elder’s pert nipples as he leaned in once again, kissing him with a desire to eat him whole. Minho mewled softly, arching into the touch, hips canting in search of more friction. After a few muttered pleas, the elder wailed loudly, throat tight with unshed tears, “Hyung, please fuck me! Please!”

Changbin sneered as he repositioned himself, kneeling on the couch cushion between Minho’s legs. Hands covering Minho’s own knees, he switched his weight to one leg and nudged at the elder’s sensitive cock with the other. “Are you sure you want to be fucked, or do you just want to cum again?” He punctuated his words by grinding his knee against Minho’s dick. The older man howled in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Because I can make you cum again.”

The dam broke and a flood of tears flowed from Minho’s eyes. He sniffled and sobbed, cock twitching under Changbin’s weight as Minho thrusted against his bony knee. Chasing the friction and thrashing around on the sofa, Minho begged as best he could for the younger man to fuck him but he could only form a few coherent words. “Please! Hyung, please! Need fucked, please!”

“Look at you, so pitiful!” Changbin mocked, poking and prodding and pressing Minho’s cock, dragging more and more sobs and whines from him. “I’ll fuck you, baby. I’ll fuck the tears right out of you. You look so pretty when you cry. Don’t you want to look pretty for hyung?”

Minho nodded eagerly, still crying and canting his hips as Bin leaned forward to kiss him again, putting even more pressure on Minho’s trapped cock. “Perfect, pathetic whore,” he whispered against his lips. Changbin tugged at Minho’s lower lip with his teeth before pulling away, sitting back up and planted both knees on the sofa. He reached for the lube he had tossed behind himself earlier and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers.

“You look too gorgeous in these,” Bin sighed as he pulled aside the lace to expose Minho’s twitching hole. “They’re staying on while I fuck you.” The younger man circled Minho’s rim with his slick fingers before plunging in a single digit past the tight ring of muscles. The elder gasped loudly, immediately shoving two of his own fingers in his mouth to quiet himself.

Changbin scoffed, “Greedy slut needs his mouth filled, hmm? I’d fuck your mouth and make you choke on my cock,” he paused to shove another finger in without warning. “But I’d rather fuck you right here.” Bin punctuated his words by massaging Minho’s prostate, having found it with no trouble considering he had memorized every inch of his body with ease.

“Ngh, hyung!” Minho cried, words muffled by the fingers in his mouth. Changbin smirked at him and pumped his digits in and out, scissoring them frequently. But Minho was impatient. He removed his own fingers from his mouth and whined for Changbin, “‘s enough! Want hyung!”

Bin shook his head but took his fingers out nonetheless, knowing Minho loved a little pain anyway. He slathered more lube on his cock and used what remained on his hand to smear on Minho’s hole. “Ready for hyung’s cock, kitten?”

“Please, please, please…” Minho begged as the younger man lined himself up. His eyes rolled to the back of his head when Changbin plunged into him, filling him up just how he adored. “Yes, yes, yes…” the elder chanted, whimpering and sobbing as Bin pounded into him quicker than he expected.

Changbin’s pace faltered as he untucked Minho’s cute, pink dick from its messy confines. The older man blinked up at Bin, more tears falling from his eyes, and jutted out his bottom lip. Changbin’s countenance softened and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. He reached up with his free hand to thumb away some of Minho’s tears while he pumped his cock with the other. “My pretty baby.” Minho choked out a sob and threw his head back when Bin dug his thumb into his slit. “Does my kitten want to cum?”

Minho sniffled and clutched at the couch fabric, taking a shaky breath before looking at Changbin again. “Can I, hyung? Please?”

The younger man gently caressed his cheek before bending down to kiss him firmly. “You asked so sweetly, of course you can, baby!” Changbin whispered against his lips, moulding their lips together again and swallowing Minho’s pretty moans as he brought him closer to the edge.

Bin tugged at the older man’s dick a few more times, kissing him roughly. “C’mon, kitten. Cum on hyung’s cock?”

A shudder ran through Minho when Changbin gave him permission. He kissed the younger man harder, one hand still fisted in the sofa material while the other tangled in the strands of Bin’s hair. Minho came with a shout against Changbin’s lips, tears running down his cheeks while Bin helped him ride out his orgasm, pumping his spurting cock and kissing tenderly at his mouth and face.

“Thank you,” the elder whispered when the aftershocks calmed.

Changbin straightened up, a soft smile on his lips. “A little more so hyung can cum. Be a good boy for me, hmm?”

Minho nodded and maneuvered to hold both of his legs up by the backs of his knees, “Use kitty to make hyung cum.”

Bin wasted no time in picking up the pace of his thrusts, grunting and groaning as he neared his own climax. The angle was causing him to hit Minho’s prostate with every stroke. It punched whimpers and moans from the elder’s throat as his spent cock twitched in renewed interest.

Fresh tears flowed from his eyes as he sobbed out a scream, “Hyung! Feels funny! Don’t wanna cum again! ‘s too soo-” Minho grit his teeth and threw his head back -- the veins in his neck looked as if they’d burst at any moment. “Shit! Oh shit, fuck!” He cursed through his teeth.

Changbin groaned loudly when Minho clenched around him, almost restricting his movement. He gripped Minho’s cock with one hand and circled his other palm over the cockhead. Minho thrashed, cursing and bawling, overwhelmed with pleasure as clear liquid gushed from his abused cock. Bin found it overpoweringly hot and his orgasm hit him like a truck, out of nowhere. He pumped Minho full of his cum as the elder’s cock continued to dribble.

When they both had somewhat caught their breath, Changbin, who was much more coherent than his counterpart, gently pulled out of Minho and leaned over him. Minho was sobbing even harder than he had been and Bin quickly set about aftercare.

“Hey, hey, shh. It’s alright. I’m here. You did so well for me,” he reassured the older man as he brushed the sweaty hair off Minho’s face. Minho’s entire body was shaking so much, he was practically vibrating. Changbin held him close and whispered praises against his temple, “My perfect baby. You did so good. I’m so proud of you. I love you so much, baby.”

A few minutes later, Minho’s crying had reduced to sniffles and his shaking had calmed down immensely. He clutched at Changbin as blinked away the haze in his mind, trying to return to reality.

“We have to clean up, babe,” Bin reminded after a little while, sensing the gross stickiness between them. “Do you think you’ll be ok while I grab a wet washcloth and start a bath for us?” Minho nodded, blinking slowly, and Changbin thought that there was a good chance he would be asleep by the time he returned but he promised to be quick anyway.

It didn’t take long to get the water running and a warm rag for the fast cleanup and Minho was surprisingly still awake when Bin returned to the living room. He carefully wiped him down, mindful to avoid spending too much time on the sensitive areas -- they would relax and soak in the bath to clean the rest. Once he had finished and Minho had given him a lazy smile of approval and thanks, Changbin rushed off to get a glass of water for them both.

When Minho had downed the glass, Bin gathered him in his arms and carried him to the bathroom, delicately placing him in the perfectly warm bathwater. He slid in behind the elder and pulled him to his chest, relaxing back into the tub. Bin ran his fingers through Minho’s hair as Minho turned to lay his head on Changbin’s chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat soothe him.

“I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish your drama,” Minho murmured after a while, a tired smile curving his lips.

Changbin, who had sworn the elder had dozed off, burst into laughter, “I love you, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, I've finally written Minbin! this is just filthy and self-indulgent and that's totally ok. I hope you enjoyed reading it bc I absolutely loved writing it! I so appreciate your comments and all the kudos and the immense amount of love I've received on my fics so far. as always, please let me know what you thought -- I genuinely love hearing from y'all!  
> you can also find me on twitter (minbinskitten) and my other/older writing is posted on my tumblr (yourfaceislikeabluemoon)  
> also, thank you yuki for beta-ing this!! I love and appreciate you so much <3<3<3<3  
> until next time!  
> my name is Aly and thank you for your time <3 :)


End file.
